Neck injuries are becoming more and more prevalent in society. Some of these injuries are due to workers having to subject their neck to a reclined position for an extended period of time. Since necks are a very complex structure this abuse results in users having short term problems such as a stiff neck or even medium to longer term concerns. Some examples include painters, electricians, construction or utility workers who are constantly looking up during their work day.
There are various solutions to alleviating the stress which is placed on the user's neck during these situations, however, simple supports or static rests cause the user's neck muscles to shut down and/or weaken, creating short-term benefits but with medium and long term concerns. Also when a static fixed rest is employed, the user does not gain any benefit until the full extension of the rest is being contacted by the user's neck. From that point, if any further extension is required, the user redirects their bending motion to the lower back where a greater risk for injury exists. Additionally, with solid static rests that support the neck on the cervical discs, these supports act as a fulcrum that may cause severe injury should the user be struck from behind.
One example of a prior art neck support is described in US Published Patent Application No. 2003/0050582 entitled Head Support which describes a rigid member, positioned by a harness over the user's upper body, which provides support to a user's head when the head is tilted backwards so that there is support to the back of the user's head when the user is attempting to view an object above the horizontal. However, the rigidity of the rigid member does not provide relief to a user's head since it holds the head in a constant upright position which may be uncomfortable to the user.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a neck support which overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art.